The Beast Within
by Thunder'sHope
Summary: After being captured by a mad alchemist, Ed finds himself thrown into a world that will change his view on chimeras forever. Can he keep his brother safe while keeping his own secrets at the same time?  Some swearing and a few OCs.  WinxEd
1. Changed

**This story is for a few of my friends after a long debate over what Ed would be if he was turned into a chimera. So to Cassie, Emily, and Jessica I thank you for the inspiration. This story takes place after Ed got captured by a mad alchemist who identity shall be revealed later. Al is still bond to his suit of armor and Roy is still Colonel Bastard just to let you know.**

**I own nothing except my OCs but besides that nothing.**

**Thank you.**

**Oh when dialogue is like this **"…."** Someone is talking, **'….'** Someone is thinking, **_"…." _**An animal is talking, _"…."_ Someone is dreaming. Just thought you should know.**

* * *

><p>"Move it you brats," said a man in a white lab coat, pushing a group of boys bond by chains into a small room.<p>

"I'll move whenever the hell I want to move!" The back talk came from a boy of fifteen years of age, who had a metal arm and leg. He was one of the shorter kids in the group, and had long blond hair and golden eyes. "In fact I don't have to listen to a word you say, you over grown bast…!"

The man lunged forward and punched the boy in the jaw, "Don't back talk me boy. Or you will be the first we test." Some of the other boys who had been through the testing before shrunk back at the man's words.

But the blond boy only smirked and rubbed his jaw, "Oh, really? I'm so scared, look I'm shaking in my boots." This earned the boy another punch this time on the cheek that made him fall on the floor. The boy glared at him from where he lay, but didn't utter another word.

With a grumble the man continued to fill the boys into the room wondering how he got stuck with such a brat. The boys lined up along the edge of the room. The younger ones huddled together, crying silently about their fate. The older boys stood at the end of the line, eyeing the room suspiciously.

Even the blond had a serious look on his face as he glanced around the room. The room was painted white with a cement floor that had a large circle engraved in the center. But the boy was more interested with something else.

On the opposite side of the room were many different cages holding a wide verity of animals. The blond closed his eyes as an image of a young girl and a white dog crossed his memory. "Nina…," he whispered to himself.

As he stood quietly in his thoughts the man in the coat walked into the room. With an evil grin plastered on his face he turned to face the boys. "Now which one of you boys would like to go first…"

* * *

><p>When people asked Ed how it felt to be turned into chimera he would respond by saying at first it was the best feeling imaginable. A feeling of happiness, and then a rush of pure power. But like many things in this world, almost all good things must come to an end.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, shrieked with pain as he stood in the middle of the transmutation circle. It was if he was being pulled apart piece by piece, than being reconstructed, and being ripped apart starting the vicious cycle again.<p>

'Is this what it felt like Nina,' he thought through all the pain. 'Is this what you suffered?'

He gave out another heart wrenching scream before falling to his knees. In the back of his mind he could feel the beast slowly starting to take over. And he was letting it. As he slipped away bit by piece the pain ebbed away.

'Maybe, maybe it would be better to give up… to never awake…'

The beast inside pushed harder against him as if sensing the moment of weakness. Slowly as the pain faded so did the memories.

'Memories… they are nothing… weakness… I just need to vanish… but then… Al…'

That single word snapped Ed back to reality and gave him the strength to push back, 'If I go what will Alphonse do? What about my little brother!'

The pain came back but it didn't matter, nothing mattered to Ed except one thing, 'Al…'

Then it stopped. The blue glow of the transmutation circle faded and everything around Ed began to spin. Ed looked at his shaking human hands, both of them, before passing out onto the cold hard floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The dream started out with Ed standing in an empty white space. No matter which way he turned it was if he had never moved from his originally spot. Than a soft sound of a growl could be heard, so Edward turned to face the producer of the sound. A large black wolf stood a few feet away from him. It looked at him with its pale yellow eyes as if it wished to tell him something. Then the white shattered like glass and Edward screamed as he fell downward… faster… and faster… <strong>_

* * *

><p>Ed eyes flew open and he shot up into a sitting position. He immediately regretted the decision, as he was rewarded with a major headache.<p>

"Oh, you're finally awake! How are you sweetheart?" Ed turned towards the voice to see a young woman wearing way to much makeup on seated in a chair across from him.

"Ahhh…. Fine I guess… Holy crap! What happened to my voice," he yelled. Ed's voice had deepened since the last time he had used it, more of a rumble then his previous tone.

The woman smiled at him, "Don't you remember honey?"

After a few moments of giving the women a blank stare it dawned on him. The memories of the transmutation flooded back to him, and he pushed himself off the cot on with he had lain on. "What did you do to me?"

The woman's smile didn't waver, "Oh sweetheart, don't fret nothing has changed. We only made you better then you already were."

"What do you mean better," Ed screamed at her, taking a step forward ready to knock her out. But he stopped short as he noticed something odd. He could feel his left leg, and now that he thought about it so could he feel his right arm. Without saying a word he stared down at his hands both made of flesh, and then down at his two bare feet.

"I can't believe…"

"Oh it gets better," the woman chimed happily nodding to a door in the room, "go into the bathroom and get a good look at yourself." Ed gulped still in shock and did as told. When he entered the bathroom he immediately ran over to the mirror grasping it with both hands.

"Damn…," was all he could say.

His eyes were still their bright golden color but his hair had turned the darkest shade of black. It had also been cut to shoulder length causing Ed to growl in frustration making him notice something else. His canines had grown a considerate amount, not that it was obvious but it was enough to make someone look twice if he snarled at them.

He also started to notice other things to, like the fact that he could hear the slow calm breaths of the women and he could smell her breath. Ed could also see muscles rippling under his white hospital like shirt. Strength ran through his veins, not that he wasn't strong before, but he felt as if he could run forever without breaking a sweat.

'This is kinda cool,' Ed thought to himself, 'Wait stop thinking that! Think about Nina and the other chimeras, think about what happened to them. What about Al? You gotta think of a way to get out of here…'

"Honey are you okay in there?" The woman's voice called.

"What the hell did you do to me," Ed asked again walking out of the bathroom.

"Made you the perfect chimera, hon. We weren't sure if it possible but you proved us wrong."

Ed growled and ran his hands through his hair, this woman was getting on his last nerve. "So what now? Are you going to dissect me, test me, or maybe kill me… yes that sounds like something you guys would do."

The woman finally stood out of her chair, she gave out a very annoying giggle. "Oh, nothing like that… well except for the testing but that's just so the Doctor can see what you're capable of." She then knocked on one of the walls causing a small door to open. "Come on sweetie, the Doctor wanted me to show you the others."

"You know what annoys me about you people," Ed said with a smirk, "You think I'll do whatever the hell you want me to do."

The woman looked at Ed slowly, the happy light in her eyes darkening, "We know where your brother is and we know about his blood seal."

Ed stepped back, shocked, and thought the situation over. Risk a breakout and put his brother at risk, or stay here and deal with the tortures. 'I'm so sorry Al, but it looks as if I won't be home for a while.' With a sigh Ed followed her out of the room like a lamb going to the slaughter.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review so I know whether I should continue or not.<strong>

**Again thank you.**

**Thunder'sHope**


	2. Trapped and Plans

**I'm so sorry about how late this is! School has been a pain and then I decided to change the plot since it didn't flow the way I wanted it to (chapter one has a few changes so you may want to look at that quick). Anyway sorry for the really long delay and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ed shivered as he walked slowly through the dimly lit hallways. He couldn't believe he was following this moron of a woman, as she chirped happily about the lab building. "So this is the door that leads to Class 'C' and 'D' wing of the building where the Doctor keeps the not so successful chimeras."<p>

She was so excited about acquainting Ed with his new 'home' she didn't notice him glaring at her with a look of pure hatred. For Ed was truly hating every minute of this tour. Oh how easily it would be to knock her out and run. But then he would put Al's life in jeopardy, and if anything happened to him… well Ed would never forgive himself.

So he allowed himself to be led around be this pure idiot of a woman, but he was as sure as hell not enjoying himself.

Finally the torture ended as she lead him into a room labeled 'A Class Only'. The women quickly explained to Ed before opening the door, "A Class is those who were able to appear more human than animal. But that doesn't mean their human…"

With that said she shoved Ed into the room, and he found that he couldn't help but stare at all the chimeras. Each one was in a cage, and everyone was unique in one way or another. It wasn't that the chimeras' physical differences were obvious, some looked like normal people but Ed could sense their animal sides. His eyes could make out every facial feature on their surprised faces, his ears could hear each breath, and his nose could pick up every scent.

The women lead him to a large cage and gave him a hard shove sending him into it with a thud. With a resounding bang the woman slammed Ed's cage shut, and turned the key in the lock. Then she gave him another one of her annoying smiles and walked out of the room.

For a few seconds the white walled room was quiet, as if the other chimeras were afraid to speak. But that silence didn't last very long, and soon the place was full of quiet chatter. It wasn't normal voices though. The voices were low grunts, growls, chirps, and snarls. Ed soon realized that most of the chimeras did not have human minds, even though they looked mostly human in appearance. If there was anything human in the beginning it had been snuffled out by pain, suffering, and fear.

'There is no way I am ending up this way,' he thought quietly.

But part of him contradicted, and it screamed at him to let go of his mind and let a beast take over. 'You know you want to let go,' it said in a strong, seducing tone. 'It would be so much easier this way.'

Then as quickly the thought came, it slipped away although the fact that it had been there frightened Edward. 'I can't lose myself, not here, not now,' he told himself desperately.

He began to think of any possible way of escaping. Break out right now was not an option for many reasons. First he had no idea if he could use alchemy yet and he couldn't test it in fear of being caught. Secondly, he was not quite sure where in the building he was being held. Over and over he ran plans through his head, but all of them would surely fail until he had more information. The only thing he could do for now was rest his head on the back of his cage, fall asleep, and hope someone was looking for him.

* * *

><p>"Can anyone tell me where in hell Fullmetal is," Roy demanded slamming his fists on his desk, while his eyes flashed with anger and worry. "Well… can anyone tell me?"<p>

It had been two days since anyone had seen or heard from Ed. It had started the morning after his disappearance.

It had been a pretty quiet morning in the central headquarters, well as quiet as it can get with Hawkeye having to threaten Roy every five minutes to do his paperwork.

But that had all changed when Alphonse came charging in, his voice full of fear and worry, yelling, "Has Edward been here today? Have you seen brother?" The second Al asked a sense of dread filled the room, and everything grew dead quiet.

According to Al Winry had come up to visit them for a month to see Mrs. Gracia and Elicia, while giving Ed's automail a tune up. During that time Winry started to see a guy and for some reason, Al wouldn't give all the details, Ed did not handle the news well. The two had gotten into a huge fight that ended in him storming out, and that was the last Al saw of his brother.

This news didn't go over well considering that for the past three months citizens ranging from 2 to 50 years of age had been reported missing. If Ed was missing for the same reason he would be number 52 to go. Roy couldn't help but worry for the boy whom he saw like a younger brother.

So as he glared at his unresponsive team, which at the moment consisted of Fuery, Breda, Falman, and Hawkeye, fear began to grip him. As he was about to yell again the sound of pounding feet coming towards his door drew his attention away.

Soon the door to his office flew open revealing Al and an out of breath Havoc. Al's red glowing eyes seemed to be full of excitement as he cried, "We found him! We found were they took brother!"

"Where," Roy said his voice rising.

"At… the old… factory on the outskirts of town…," Havoc said still out of breath from running. "We saw people… they were being… filed in and out like prisoners."

For a moment Roy was quiet, his eyes closed in concentration.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," Roy said finally, "Go call Major Armstrong, and tell him to round up some troops. The rest of you… get ready to bust out Fullmetal from that factory."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again Edward dreamed of the wolf, and again it seemly tried to tell him something. After a moment it seemed to give up and it bared its fangs at him. Ed tried to run, but it leapt at him and pinned him to the ground. He tried to wiggle away but it kept him down and stared at him intently as if trying to say, 'don't you get it, you are trapped… we are trapped… and there is nothing you can do to escape…'<strong>_


End file.
